Can't. Hold. Us.
Can't. Hold. Us. ( カント。ホールド。米国。| Kanto. Hōrudo. Beikoku.| カーント・ホールド・アス | できません。 保持。 私たち。) is a Stand that anyone can suddenly obtain by chance alone. Appearance/Personality Can't. Hold. Us. takes the form of a seven foot man, its skin is a light burgundy with blue lines that traverse its arms taking a form akin to electricity. The only odd yet defining feature it holds is the warped light wafts of smoke that come off of its body in the form of hands that seemingly grip onto its arms and legs alone. Other than that, it takes the facial features of its user as its own, the only difference being that they looks emotionless and that they're suddenly on a buff man. Can't. Hold. Us. is believed to be a meticulous stand due to how it acts. It is overly careful when summoned forth, showing great focus when attempting to ascertain the enemies abilities and moves on to land precise yet powerful blows. This however contradicts the simple yet brutal ability it has gained. Abilities *'Don't Hold Me Back:' Can't. Hold. Us. at its most basic form is capable of launching a strike that multiplies and shoots forward to continue to strike its opponent. This takes the form of the ghostly hands covering its form following the swing of either its arms or legs to not only his once but thrice. The limitation of this ability is that the first strike must be physically felt by the enemy and the following strikes require the enemy to be within a meter of the prior strike to hit before the apparitions return to the users body. **'Can'd Keep Me Down:' Is the secondary ability that is the brutal part of the Stand User and Can't. Hold. Us'. relationship. As stated the base of "Don't Hold Me Back" one strike creates two more upon contact, for every strike the Stand User takes, be it from a Stand itself or any other being, a single punch is added permanently to the number of strikes that can be landed as long as the user is in a damaged state. One strike would normally become three, but when the user takes a hit, that becomes four and so forth as long as the user is hit again. The limitation of a meter between each prior strike is kept even as the amount of blows is heightened. ***'Strike Them Down:' If the Stand User so wished, Can't. Hold. Us. can transfer it's apparitions unto the User, allowing them to utilize them as it normally would, striking once and hitting thrice, this however cannot be stockpiled like Can't. Hold. Us. as the users physical body would be at great risk due to the toll more than two apparitions would have on them. *'Super Strength and Speed:' Much like most, if not all other physically focused stands, Can't. Hold. Us. is capable of throwing an astounding amount of punches or kicks in rapid succession, each on being accompanied by the apparitions boosting its physical attack as it strikes. Said apparitions can also be used to kick off of solid areas with minimal damage but high speeds. Gallery | Trivia *Can't. Hold. Us. supposedly became as meticulous as it did due to a former user of them having died due to an incident that involved a Toilet Bowl and a Plunger. *Can't. Hold. Us. takes the users face as their own, this is supposedly done due to each user being vastly different in looks to one another, it however is done because C.H.U wishes to truly embody the idea that people cannot hold both the Stand and its User back. *The stand cry that it has taken up is "SORA SORA SORA", which when translated means Sky, a place which to Can't. Hold. Us. embodies the idea of freedom, a place where no one can affect or change you. An endless existence that is always waiting to be explored.